Double D's secret
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Eddy has another plan to get rich. Double D is hiding something that just might be of use to Eddy. Eddy wants to find out what it is. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. No flames please. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

Double D looked around nervously, making sure he was alone in the house before cautiously stepping to his closet and pulling out an object covered in a sheet. He took in a deep breath as he reached out for the sheet and prepared to reveal what was underneath. As his hand grasped the cover and he began to remove it shaking, He heard voices enter downstairs and carefully replaced the item before shutting the door.

"Hey Sockhead, what the heck are ya doin'?" Eddy called from the hallway.

"Doing, why, what makes you think I was doing anything?" Double D asked nervously. Eddy narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Then why are you so jumpy?"Eddy crossed his arms"Aren't I always cautious Eddy, I mean one can never be too careful. Just to walk outside is simply-"

"Alright, Anyway I got this idea see, and we're gonna be swimmin' in jawbreakers and cash in no time at all!" Double D rolled his eyes, yet another scheme, he wondered what Eddy would be wanting him to do this time.

"What's the plan this time?" Double D sighed leaning on his closet door. Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, held it out to Double D, who read it over carefully.

"A talent show Eddy, you can't be serious, I mean what kind of talent do you think we have?" Eddy became angry.

"What exactly are you tryin' ta say Sockhead?" Double D put his hands up.

"I of course don't mean anything rude by it Eddy, but let's face facts, you're a schemer, I'm good at science and Ed...is... Well we aren't cut out for a talent show Eddy. Maybe if it was a scamming convention or a science fair sure we'd stand a chance."

"Come on Double D give it a shot, you're always sayin' how you never know until we try. We'll try a bunch of stuff and see what we're good at... We can't be complete losers can we?" There was a long pause in which Double D stared at him, his eye brows raised and arms crossed over his chest.

"Would you really like me to answer that Eddy?"

"something's gotta give Double D, If I'm gonna be rich, and be a star, we gotta start somewhere"

"Eddy, no matter what you decide to do, fame and fortune don't come easy, Sure a lot of people love you at first but then you lose your privacy, your life is out there for everyone to see, rumors spread..everything has a price Eddy."

"It'll be fine Double D you worry to much."

"No, I worry just the right amount, most of the time. You lack the ability to think everything through, you only see the plan and it working, you don't see what would happen when we inevitably fail in our task." Double D said

"What ever happened to anything's possible if you put your mind to it?'

"That rule never applied to the Eds, Eddy." Double D said causally.

"Ya know what, I think yer sayin' that cause ya wanna get out of the plan and what the heck are ya hidin' in there?"

"What could I possibly hide from you Eddy, you've been all through my house. You haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary have you?" Double D stood straight up but remained at the door.

"I'm gonna find out Sockhead, and your gonna go with us to that show. You don't have a choice." Eddy said angrily.

"You can't force someone to do anything they don't want to do Eddy you are not my parents nor are you an authority figure of any kind." Eddy's expression softened and changed to pleading.

"I know you don't like the stage Double D, do it for me an' Ed, We can't do it without ya." Double D began to feel sorry for Eddy and sighed.

"Shall we proceed with you getting your way yet again Eddy?" Double D said slightly exasperated.

"That's the spirit Double D" Eddy said slapping him on the back and leading him out of his room.

"Let's go tell Lumpy the good news,"

"This can only end one way Eddy, you realize that don't you?"

"Don't rain on my picnic Double D"

"It's 'Don't rain on my parade, Eddy. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that anything will ever happen with this. I mean we could be laughed right out of Peach Creek, Never to return, we'll have to hide our faces and everywhere we go people will point and-"

"...And shout there goes the Eds the biggest thing to hit the local talent show stage, I can see it all now, our names in lights. Eddy said.

"We don't even know what it is we're going to do, isn't it a tad early to worry about anything in lights I- Oh who am I kidding, I should know better than to attempt to reason with you Shouldn't I?"

"Yep, shame on you for thinkin' any differently. You must be outta your mind" Double D thought for a moment.

"Well they say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again the same way and expecting a different result so I suppose, if we go along with that theory-"

"Lighten up Double D geez" Eddy said as they walked out of the house toward Ed's home.

Double D sighed relieved. His secret was safe...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hardly think that this is going to get us anywhere at all, You could go to the circus and see this Double D shook his head as Eddy attempted to juggle several different items, missing them all.

"Well then Smart guy, what do you think we should do?"

"Back out while we can, no good will come of it."

"Well, what about that thing where you go in the air and swing on those little bars and get-"

"Oh Eddy, you're just asking for a concussion. Especially if you think I'd be able to hold the two of you like that, and anyway the things you're doing are circus acts, You need talent, singing, dancing, comedy, something." Double D said.

"I ain't gonna dance with either of you two that's for sure. I gotta come up with somethin' it's gotta be big. Real, take the spot light big!" Eddy said sitting down to think.

"Ed could – no that ain't gonna help. We could try to- Your the brains here Double D you come up with somethin', I got nothin'."

"I told you already, let go of this idea, in time maybe you'll find your talent Eddy, but until then there's not much you can do. If you spent less time trying to scam everyone maybe you would know what other things you're good at."

"Who was right there with me Sock head, buildin' all the stuff and-"

"I never denied that, the fact of the matter is that you need to find something you can do on stage that will grab everyone's attention and right now, that's out of your reach. I suggest that you take the time to examine your abilities and interests to find the answer you're looking for."

"Eddy, does the light in Double D's refrigerator stay on when I close his door?" Double D and Eddy looked over at their friend. Eddy narrowed his eyes."

"We have more important things to worry about than that stupid light."

"No Ed, it doesn't" Double D replied gently.

"Quit playin' around. This is serious. I gotta find out what we're gonna do, since Double D over here ain't gonna give me any answers."

"You can't always expect me to have answers for you Eddy, I'll be more than happy to help when I can but I don't know everything." Ed and Eddy seemed shocked at the statement coming from their friend. There was a long silent pause between the three boys.

"I apologize gentlemen, I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I just-"

"Bet it's got somethin' to do with what you're hidin' you're not very good at keeping secrets Double D, maybe it's getting' to ya." Eddy said. Double D became suddenly nervous.

"I've no idea what you're talking about Eddy, why, I couldn't possibly be keeping anything. Anyway, I must get on with my chores Mother and Father left me quite a list this time, so if you'll excuse me, I'll try to help you tomorrow Eddy." He said Eddy raised an eye brow but grabbed Ed and left without a word.

Once the front door was closed, Double D made his way up to his room and opened the closet door pulling out the covered object and taking it over to his bed where he leaned back and uncovered it.

The guitar had needed some repairs but he had seen to it, he stared into his closet eying the box which had been taped shut marked with his name. He sighed and began to play.

Double D closed his eyes and smiled at the melody that came from the instrument. He loved playing the guitar and had since he was smaller. He was glad to be alone. He began to hum the song, it had been so long since he'd played.

What you doin' tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

are you really alone

who's stealin' your dreams

why can't I breathe you into my life

what would it take to make you see that I'm alive

If I was invisible

If I could watch you in your room

if I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight

if hearts were unbreakable, I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible

wait... I already am...

"Double D?" Double D gasped nearly dropping the guitar and opened his eyes to find Eddy and Ed staring in astonishment at what had happened.

"E-Eddy, I- what are you doing, I thought you went home."

"You were- Y-your voice I never heard anything like it!"

"I know Eddy I sound just terrible, I'm sorry you had to-"

"Double D, you were holdin' out on us. All this time we were sittin' on all this talent and to me honest, to look at ya, that voice should not be yours, you;re amazing, incredible even!" Once the shock wore off Eddy allowed a grin to creep onto his face.

"Boys... I just figured out what we're gonna do" He rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Oh Double D... what have you done?" The smarter boy thought to himself as Eddy set about the task of informing them of his plan.

A/N: The song belongs to clay aiken


	3. Chapter 3

"Absolutely not Eddy, I refuse to take part in this plan, If you want to enter that talent show you'll have to use your own talent. End of story." Double D said covering the guitar back up and walking over over to the closet.

"Hey Double D?" Eddy called

"What is it?"

"Play one more?" Eddy pleaded. Double D shook his head.

"I'm sorry Eddy but no, I never intended this to be heard by anyone."

"We're not 'anyone' we're your best friends. Please, I'll never ask again. Eddy promised.

"The problem with that Eddy is that I know better. You'll get what you want and leave it alone for a while and be bothering me to use it for one of your scams or something and the answer is no" Double D turned to put the instrument back into the closet but Eddy had motioned for Ed to stop him.

"What else are you keepin' from us Double D?" His voice was calm but sounded slightly hurt. Double D sighed and pointed to the box with his name on it. He suddenly felt ashamed.

"Ed, please carefully bring me that box over there"

"I got Double D!" Ed declared and set the box gently down in the middle of the floor.

The Eds gathered around it as Double D peeled off the tape.

"What I'm going to show you doesn't leave this room. You can't talk to anyone about it or mention it in anyway. Promise?"

"Promise" Both Ed and Eddy said solemnly. Double D opened the box to reveal several square objects wrapped in newspapers. He removed one of them then looked up at his friends.

"I haven't opened this box since we moved here. Some of these things are hard for me to look at so, I hope you'll understand if I need to stop." He unwrapped the item in his hand and gave it to Eddy.

Eddy couldn't help but smile at the picture of a very young Double D sitting on a wooden chair with a guitar laying across his lap smiling, A dark haired man knelt down beside him, Eddy was also surprised to see that the ever present hat that Double D wore was notably absent from hi head.

"Wow Double D, I never new you had black hair, who's this guy here next to you?" Double D looked at the image.

"Father." He said shortly. "that guitar I'm holding belongs to him." He set the photo on the floor and took out another one. This time a woman stood behind him smiling as she placed her hand on his head, Double D was beaming up at her and seemed to be the happiest Eddy had ever seen him.

"Your mom?" He asked showing him pointing to the dark haired woman, Double D nodded. Eddy could see the hurt in Double D's eyes.

"She looks like she's really nice Double D" Ed said

"Sh-she is, when I see her."

Double D pulled out a slightly larger frame and sighed.

"An award, Double D, you won competitions with your singing," Eddy said peering into the box to find newspaper articles and ribbons , a few photos of a slightly older Double D on stage singing, but one thing caught Eddy's eye more than anything else. A small envelope addressed to Double D. He picked it up and opened it reading the paper inside quietly to himself.

Eddy's eyes widened at this new information.

"They wanted to offer you a deal, says you were the best in your age group and they only expected you to get better, they want to make you a big star, how the heck to ya end up in a place like Peach Creek?"

Double D turned away from them to wipe away a few tears.

"I came here because, that wasn't the life for me, I was a local celebrity in a way I suppose, everyone knew me, knew what I had done, but not everyone was happy for me Eddy, The other children who also competed with me, they weren't always so nice.

See, I won most of the competitions I entered, Mother and Father were so proud the day I got that letter, we were going to have a better life, he had very little, our home wasn't at all like this one and I had a certain amount of pride in myself for being able to help. Most children that age do." He sniffled.

"What happened ?" Eddy asked softly.

" I don't now exactly Eddy, I remember leaving the studio after meeting with the people who sent that letter with Mother and Father, They were so excited Our lives were about to change for the better, or so we thought I heard someone call me and even before I could turn around I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in the hospital with Mother and Father sitting next to me.

Mother informed me that I'd been asleep for a long time and I wouldn't be allowed to play my guitar outside of our home again.

We moved her because Mother and Father said it would be better for me. They soon found jobs and I was left here with terrible headaches and sometimes it would make me so, so sick I just wanted to-" Double D let his voice trail off.

"It was about that time that Mother and Father stopped coming to see me. I'd failed them and now they can't stand to be here"

"Poor Double D!" Ed sobbed. Even Eddy felt a tug at his heart hearing the story of what had happened.

Double D forced a smile. "None of that matters now though, because if it hadn't happened I never would have met you two."

"Yeah, we'd be lost without ya Double D, but still, for that to have happened to someone like you, it's not right. I guess that's the reason why you hate the stage so bad huh?" Double D nodded.

"partly Eddy, I get terrible headaches when I'm up there with the lights and it causes anxiety and before I know it I'm a complete wreck."

"Then...I won't ask ya to do this, just curious though, have you ever thought about going back up there?"

"Yes, I have actually. If I could get through the anxiety and headaches which I could take medicine for, I'd- I can't do it anymore Eddy, I've lost it, I lack the confidence needed for such a venture, Mother and Father would probably be so ashamed of me that they -"

"Then show 'em, We'll help ya, if you wanted to that is. They should be very proud of you wither way Double D, you get straight A's, you're good at every subject in school, aside from gym that is."

"Is Double D gonna win for us so we can have money to buy candy Eddy?" Ed asked

"This is about more than that talent show Ed, the plan's changed, we gotta find away to get Double D back up there and where he belongs, at the top." He turned to Edd.

"Promise you won't forget us when ya make it big Sockhead" He requested.

"I don't believe it'll go that far Eddy but I could never forget friends like you two."

"Let's get to work boys, we got things to do" The boys quickly set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed the Eds worked from morning to night to prepare Double D for his return t the music world. Eddy found that he truly enjoyed Double D's music and would often request songs of different genres to find his friends musical strengths.

"Jeez, you got some range Double D." Eddy commented as Double D strummed the guitar one afternoon.

"It's always good to give the judges or viewers a variety of styles if you can Eddy, by surprising the judges they usually keep bringing you back to see what else you can give them." Double D smiled.

"I never thought I'd actually be working toward this again, I can't tell you how much this means to me Eddy."

"You don't have to, I can see it when you play. I just hope ya can get back into it, I hear it's not an easy business."

"It's not, aside from acting, it very well could be the most difficult."

Eddy allowed himself to smile. He didn't know what had come over him, his normal greediness and selfishness had been set aside for Double D's happiness. At times it tried to push its way into his thoughts but Eddy found that he was strong enough to ignore it most of the time.

" I don't know how I'll ever thank you, you two have been working hard with this and-"

"You wanna thank us, get up there and show everyone what you got Sockhead. Ed should be back soon. In the meantime, Will you play for me?" Eddy asked.

"What would you like to hear Eddy, it's the very least I can do."

"Anything." Double D smiled as he began to play a soft melody.

What day is it, and in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Eddy found himself swaying with the music as his friend sang. He began mouthing the words to the song.

Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothin' to do

nothin to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

The music played on as they waited for Ed to return, he'd had to watch Sarah for a few hours but promised to come right back.

"You're really good Eddy"

"What?" Eddy asked confused, after all he had only mouthed the words... hadn't he?

"I didn't want to draw attention to it but you were singing right along with me." Eddy's face turned red and he looked away.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone okay?"

"if that's what you want Eddy, You would make a pretty good singer you know."

"Nah, I'll leave that to you. I don't think I'd -"

"Back up then, you'd be on stage, perhaps you could play an instrument. Second guitar or keyboard. Maybe even-"

"I'm back guys!" Ed called entering the room.

"Greetings Ed." Double D said.

"are you gonna play more pretty music Double D?

"Perhaps a little later, we've been working on this so much today that I think we could use a little break."

"got somethin' in mind Sockhead?" Double D smiled.

"Oh, I don't know Eddy, We should probably have something to eat. I don't know about Ed, but you and I haven't stopped. After that, I think I'd like to get some fresh air," Eddy opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his stomach growling loudly.

"food ain't such a bad idea. Come om Ed, let's see what's in the kitchen." The three Eds made their way down stairs where Double D offered to make dinner. Once they had eaten Edd suggested that they take a walk.

They were surprised to see the neighborhood empty but pressed on.

"Man, this is gonna be so great Double D, I can't believe you're doin' this!" Eddy exclaimed as they walked.

They stopped briefly in front of a music store and peered inside.

Eddy's eyes showed his excitement.

"I wanna try those!" Ed said pointing to the drum set in the middle of the store.

"Drums are easy Ed. I used to-"

"Stop, you mean to tell me, you played drums too?" Eddy was in awe.

"Yes, I used to have a set. We had to leave them behind when we came here."

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Keyboard, piano, that's everything." Double D assured him.

"You're amazing Double D, think you could show us how to play?"

"certainly, if we ever have the means to buy them."

Eddy grinned. They approached the candy store and Double D handed each of them some money.

"My way of thanking you both for your dedication and hard work." He said. The boys paid for their candy and began the walk home.

They were greeted upon their return by the Cul- De- Sac children. Nazz approached them.

"Are you dudes okay?" She asked concerned. At first the boys couldn't speak suddenly Double D snapped out of it and replied.

"We are quite well, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you guys haven't been around lately to try to scam us so we figured something was wrong"

"I assure you Nazz, though we appreciate your concern, the three of us are-"

"Yeah right, this is probably the scam here. What exactly are you dorks up to?" Kevin said pushing his way through the crowd.

"What scam would that be Kevin, no. No scam we've had...other things on our minds." The Eds walked back to Double D's house and Eddy came up with an idea.

"You should play for 'em Double D. You know, you can sing and-"

"I'm not ready for that yet, You and Ed are one thing but a crowd of people I just-"

"You know them Double D, come on, it don't gotta be tomorrow or nothin'" Double D rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

"Come on, you said you need to build your confidence, so let's do it. They wanna know so bad what we're up to. Give it some thought. It'll be a good confidence builder."

"Or it'll just tear it down when I'm laughed out of town Eddy." Double D said nervously.

"With that voice, you'll get standing ovations, They'll love ya!"

"I don't know Eddy What if I-"

"Ya won't know until you try Double D. No one's gonna do anythin' to ya here, if they try, Ed'll get 'em. " Double D had no doubt that Ed would help him, but the fear still lingered in his mind.

Double D took a deep breath and picked up his guitar,

"Alright Eddy, I'll do it."

"you'll do fine, what could go wrong?"

A/N: Song is You and me by Life house. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and has shown such kind support!


	5. Chapter 5

By late afternoon Eddy had managed to convince Double D to pack up his guitar and sit outside.

"Let them come to you." He had said. Double D was standing by the door with the guitar in hand when he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably.

"E-Eddy I can't do this. I'm sorry I just can't"

"Don't back out Double D, this is your chance, No one's gonna laugh and we're not gonna let anyone touch ya. Trust me, you'll be okay." Eddy said softly. Double D took a deep breath.

"Ed put a chair out there for ya, when you go out there, sit down and close your eyes, go to that place you were at when I first heard you sing. You weren't scared and you were amazing. Don't let 'em scare you, they're just kids like us"

"Kids can be cruel Eddy, I-" Eddy grabbed Double D's shirt collar and pulled him down to his level.

"Look at me Double D, It don't matter what they think. Ed an' me, we like it when ya sing. Do it for us, we're just three guys sittin' outside enjoyin' the nice weather right?"

"Okay Eddy, I'll try."

"Good, come on Sockhead let's get out there." Double D followed him outside to his front yard and took a seat in the chair. The children were all busy with their own activities and hadn't noticed the Eds' arrival.

"See, they ain't even lookin', here's Lumpy now." Ed appeared carrying two lawn chairs and setting them up directly in front of Double D.

"Hi guys!" He greeted them in the usually way. "I brought the chairs like you said Eddy."

"good job Ed, now sit down, maybe Double D'll play for us." Both Ed and Eddy sat down.

"Deep breath Sockhead, let it out and play. Remember that place we talked about." Eddy coached quietly. Double D nodded closing his eyes.

"Awe Eddy, Double D's gonna take a nap, I wanted him to play his pretty music" Ed said disappointed.

"He's not goin' to sleep Ed, He's getting ready, he's very nervous."

"But Eddy, He's really good at it."

"I know Ed, Shut up and let him do what he's gotta do." Double D was just about to play when his concentration was disrupted.

"What are you dorks up to, Tryin' to weasel money outta us?" Kevin taunted and Double D put the guitar down.

"I can't, Eddy, Ed I'm very sorry but I just can't"

"Nice goin' Kev, you ruined it. Why don't you go back to your bike and leave us alone." Eddy said angrily.

Kevin then realized what Double D was holding and laughed.

"Double Dork, playing guitar yeah right, you expect me to believe that?"

"I told you they'd laugh Eddy." Double D said as he began to leave the chair, Eddy grabbed him.

"Don't let him ruin this for you. He doesn't matter, Me an Ed wanna hear it." Kevin had become angry at Eddy's comment and took a step foreword only to be blocked by Ed.

"What do ya mean I don't matter Dork, I'll pound ya"

"I was talkin' about your opinion, if you gotta act like that you don't need to be over here." Edd was touched by the actions of his friends and sat back down.

"Please Double D, then maybe we can go and ask my mom If we can get those drums so you can teach us to" Fresh laughter came from Kevin.

"I can see it now, Band Eds, that's too funny" Ed crossed his arms defiantly.

"You should not laugh at my friends, Double D's really good and he's gonna teach us to play and he's gonna be big stars." Kevin wiped away the tear that his moments of fun had caused and took several breaths. They were attracting a crowd now.

"I'll make a deal with you Dorks, I got a drum set, brand new, just got it for my birthday, If Double D is as good as you say he is, I'll give you my set." Eddy smirked.

"Prepare to lose Shovel chin. Come on Double D, show 'im."

"I don't know Eddy, everyone's watching us now. It's not something I'm used to. I don't deal with pressure well." He had begun to shake again.

"I thought so, he can't play. Come on guys, there's nothin' to see"

"Wait, give him a chance Kev. You're so mean sometimes. Look at him. Poor Double D. take your time." Nazz said smiling.

"Offer still stands..." Kevin said With the entire neighborhood watching and his heart beating so fast he feared it might jump right out of his body, he turned to Ed ans Eddy.

"Breathe and close your eyes. Me an Ed are the only ones here." Eddy said and Double D took the advise. Soon he was playing another song. But no words come from him.

"Come on Double D, you got this" Eddy encouraged him quietly.

Another turning point

a fork stuck in the road

time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go

so make the best of this test and don't ask why

it's not a question but a lesson learned in time

it's something unpredictable but in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and

Double D stopped as he opened his eyes.

"Oh dear, y-you're all staring at me... have I-" the children stared in disbelief at what they had just heard. Eddy sat beside him beaming. Ed appeared to be upset.

"Awe Double D, please sing some more, you sound so nice. "

"I-I can't I-"

"You can't just leave us hangin' Double D." The awed voice came from Kevin much to the Eds' surprise.

"Well, I-"

"Five bucks and the drum set if you finish." Kevin said. Double D looked at Eddy who had the same look in his eyes as he did when he was getting ready for another scamming attempt.

"Go ahead Double D, play, sing. Looks like they like it to me." most of the children were still in shock as Double D smiled and began once again.

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

by the end of the song there was wild cheering coming from everyone. They began to chant his name and clap. Ed and Eddy stood up clapping and cheering as well.

"I was wrong about you Double D, that was excellent." Kevin said as he motioned for the Eds to follow him to his house.

"Need some help getting' these outta here... though I really did like 'em guess this'll show me to bet somethin' I wanna keep."

"I'm sorry Kevin I-"

"Don't be, you showed me up. Not too many have." Double D felt a certain level of pride as Ed and Kevin carried the set out and Kevin handed over the money.

"Thank you Kevin." Double D said.

"that's five big ones to start us on our keyboard fund Sockhead." Eddy exclaimed.

As they walked back to Double D's house.

"So, you're really gonna be band Eds huh?"

"Yeah, Double D's gonna teach us everything and maybe we'll even be on stage one day. We were gonna enter the talent show this year but-"

"You should, if you can get it together in time. And if you two are any good." Kevin said.

"I'm sure that both Ed and Eddy have the ability to play instruments. They just need some guidance is all." Double D said confidently.

"Well, good luck you guys,maybe some day we'll see ya up there" Kev said and left them to set up the new equipment.

"If that stuff conin' from Kev didn't build any confidence, you need to quit Double D."

"I've absolutely no intention of quitting Eddy." Double D smiled.

"atta boy Sock head, Think of it boys, The Eds, the best music group to ever grace the stage. One day, that'll be us." Eddy said dreamily. The Eds set to work thinking of a plan to collect money for their fund.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is by Green Day


	6. Chapter 6

Eddy and Ed stood outside of Double D's house looking around, it was early afternoon and they had yet to see their friend.

"Where'd he go Eddy?" Ed asked concerned, it wasn't like Double D to go off on his own and not tell at least one of the other Eds where he was going.

"No idea Ed, maybe there was another book sale at the library, you know Sockhead, he never misses 'em" No sooner had Eddy said this than Double D came into sight pulling his 'Book sale' wagon behind him slowly. Eddy could see that whatever was laid on top of the wagon was quite a bit longer wagon itself.

"What the- go help Double D, Ed." The stronger Ed was off in an instant. He picked up the entire wagon and walked with Double D back to his house.

"Why, thank you Ed." Double D said politely. He unlocked his front door and the boys stepped inside.

"Put it in the living room please Ed." He instructed. Ed did as he was asked and they gathered around it.

"How'd you get this?" Eddy said in awe, looking excitedly at the brand new keyboard that now sat in front of him.

"I used the funds we've collected over the last few weeks, the birthday money that I'd been saving since I was small and I went down and got it. I know I should've let you two know I was leaving, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"When can we start Double D?" Eddy asked excitedly.

"Today, if you';re interested, but it's going to be a lot of work and you will need to pay attention to instructions.

"yeah sure, can we start?" Double D sighed. He knew his friends' spans of attention in school and knew he was in for a very long and difficult job.

"Great, let's get to work. " Eddy said as they gathered their equipment and Double D began instructions. He stood behind the drum set.

"This is probably the easiest of the three to learn" he said.

"Now, as you can see there are different parts to this set, The snare drum, Bass, The hi- hat cymbals, the-"

"Yeah, when do we play?" Eddy interrupted Double D sighed.

"Eddy, learning to play takes time and practice. It helps to know the names of the instrument you'll be playing."

"I know 'em already, those are drums and that over there is the keyboard"

" I can see this is going nowhere already, perhaps we weren't meant to do this and we should just go back to-"

"Not a chance, I ain't gonna let you quit Double D, you want this. You deserve this. I know I got a little overly excited but it won't happen again." Eddy said ashamed. Double D considered the statement.

"You've got to focus Eddy, both of you. We'll never get through this if you don't." Ed and Eddy nodded.

"Please pay attention to what I'm doing." Double D said as he began to demonstrate the way to play, pointing out and naming each piece of the drum set before finally playing each part in turn to allow his friends to learn the sounds and what to do.

"Now Ed, since we agreed that you would play these, you've got to play them carefully. Don't just hit them as hard as you can. You try it." Double D said allowing Ed to take a seat.

"Like this Double D?' Ed asked raising his hand as if he were ready to hit someone.

"No Ed, this way" Double D said guiding him.

"Now the pedal Ed, it'll work the bass." Ed did as he was instructed

"This is fun Eddy!" He shouted happily.

"what about the keyboard?" Eddy said rushing over.

"Keep Practicing Ed, you're getting it. I'm surprised you picked it up so fast." He walked over to Eddy. "Eddy, middle C is the starting point in learning, He pointed out the keys explaining each one and soon with a little help Eddy was on his way to learning.

"Look Double D, I'm really doin' it" He smiled Double D had never seen Eddy so happy

"I see that Eddy, keep going, you're both picking this up so quickly!"

"you showed us, stood by us and guided us through it, that goes a long way Sock Head.' Eddy said.

"Yes I suppose it does, judging by these results. Keep it up gentlemen." He smiled.

The rest of the day was spent on their new hope of having a band. When finally it was time for Ed and Eddy to return home for the night, Double D walked them to the door.

"Thanks Double D, this is great, I never knew ya had it in you. Think we'll ever win any awards like you?" Eddy asked.

"I believe in the possibility of it Eddy, I was wrong when I implied we didn't have any sort of talent. You proved me wrong this time. Can you forgive me?" Eddy smiled.

"Already done, same time tomorrow?" Eddy asked smiling.

"I'll be here Eddy. See you then" He said has Ed and Eddy left. He closed and locked his door turning to go upstairs to prepare for bed.

"Sleepy... Sleepy...Sleepy" He yawned climbing into bed and closing his eyes.

A/N: Thanks everyone for being so kind and supportive of this story. I appreciate it so much!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

With the basics learned, Ed and Eddy found it difficult to grasp the song aspect of their instruments.

The notes and sheet music. Though Ed was more into the drums, He requested that Double D teach him the Keyboard as well, and Eddy the drums.

Months passed by, playing became easier and soon the three boys were playing as a group.

"We're gonna win that show next year boys, I know it" Eddy said taking a sip of his soda as they sat in Double D's living room.

"But Eddy, can't we do it now?" Eddy shook his head.

"We missed it this time round Ed." Double D had been quiet most of that day, he had played the guitar but only absentmindedly.

"what's buggin' ya Double D?" The boy merely sighed and handed Eddy a piece of folded paper.

Eddy unfolded it and read through it.

Dear Eddward,

Please remove those instruments from the house.

Your Father and I must insist that you keep your focus on your school work.

You are twelve years old now and the time for such fantasies is over.

Please try to understand. It is only because you deserve a better future, a dependable future that we ask this of you.

Your guitar was never to leave your closet, it seems you may have forgotten the agreement on which you were permitted to bring it along when we moved.

Therefore, if your father or myself find it anywhere else, consider this your warning that it will be taken from you and removed from the house.

You are doing exceedingly well with your education and I will not allow you to jeopardize your future of a silly childhood hobby. I suppose it is our fault however.

After all we allowed it to continue for so long and in doing so we have given you false hope for such a career. Please forgive us.

Love Mother and Father.

Eddy shook his head. They just couldn't do something so terrible to their own son could they?

"Bring it to my house, all of it, Mom's always yellin' at me to find somethin' to do. I'll talk to her about it." Eddy offered.

"You know this means I won't be able to accompany you to the talent show, I should have known better than to get too involved in this silly band idea. I'll come to the show of course to support you both."

Eddy shook his head.

"No, the whole idea may have started out as a way to get rich and stuff but, it turned out to be way more than that. If you can't do this, I ain't gonna do it. Can't you talk to 'em or somethin?"

Double D scoffed.

"You think it's that simple Eddy, it isn't. Mother and Father haven't actually been here while I am a wake for... I couldn't even tell you. They come home at night while I'm in bed, take time to leave me those sticky notes and leave before a get up in the morning."

"Can't ya call 'em at work I mean jeez Double D, you gotta talk to 'em some time"

"I'm not supposed to call their work unless there is an emergency. This isn't exactly life or death."

"It's your life, They can't do this" Eddy said quietly.

"of course they can, they are my parents after all. I'm terribly sorry gentlemen but, I must get on with my chores, perhaps later we could do something." Double D got up and began his work.

Ed and Eddy departed sadly, each boy heading to his house. Eddy sighed as he made his way to the kitchen where his mother stood making dinner.

"Mom," Eddy began slowly. The woman turned to face him.

"Eddy, what's the matter?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

"Can I talk to ya mom?" Eddy's mother was surprised Eddy usually didn't come to her to 'talk'.

"Of course, come sit down at the table" On her way over to sit with him, she was sure to take a few cookies that had been backed just the day before and set them down in front of her son.

"I know I don't usually allow this, but it looks like you could use this. I think I can make an exception."

"mom, you know who you're always sayin' I should do somethin' get a hobby or somethin'? She nodded.

"Well I kinda did, and I've been workin' on it for a while but-"

"Eddy, honey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you." Eddy explained the situation while his mother listened closely.

"You and your friends can bring your music here. I think that maybe your friend should tell his parents that this is something he'd like to do and -"

"It's not that easy Mom., I just-" Eddy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eddy was surprised to see Double D on the other side with his guitar.

"I apologize Eddy, for earlier. I was just so upset at Mother and Father's letter. Did you ask if you could bring them here?"

"Yeah, it's okay... wanna come in, We got cookies..." Double D smiled.

"Thank you Eddy, I could use some comfort right now, though turning to food isn't the best way to find."

"yeah, yeah. Get in here and quit preachin'" Eddy said as he closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen. Eddy knew he had to do something, He couldn't let Double D's dream die. Double D deserved to have the world. He promised himself that he would come up with a plan later, right now, he needed to focus on cheering him up.

A/N: thanks for the continued support. It means a lot to me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Double D woke up that rainy morning to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He groaned as he got up and went to see who could possibly be visiting him this early and was not surprised to see Ed and Eddy standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Double D, you gonna let us in or what, in case you didn't notice, It's kinda rainin' out here." Eddy grumbled. Double D stepped aside.

"Please leave your wet shoes in the designated area before proceeding, thank you." Double D said closing the door behind them.

"yeah whatever, Listen, I know it's been a while, Ed an' me really need your help. See, we decided that we're gonna keep in practice with the instruments for the show comin' up and we can't seem to get it right. We need you to lead us on this one." Eddy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the sheet of music.

Double D took it and read over it.

"Eddy, we've been over this one, you have to know it by heart at this point."

"Yeah... well you know us Sock head, in one ear and out the other, So, will you come over?"

Double D looked at him for a long moment before answering.

"No." Eddy seemed shocked.

"What, how can you say no, you want us to win don't ya?"

"Of course I do Eddy, whether I'm with you two when you're up there or not. However, I know what you're trying to do. You can forget it Eddy. I've disobeyed Mother and Father far too much just by attempting to remove that thing from my closet. Mother was right, I should have gotten rid of it long ago." He sighed walking over to sit on the couch.

"So ya caught me, can't blame me for tryin' can ya?"

"trying what, to get me into trouble with my parents?" Double D was suddenly becoming angry.

Eddy softened his tone. "No, I thought maybe, if we got ya to play somethin' and we recorded it to let them see how great you are, they would let you go with us. It always works in the movies."

"This isn't the movies Eddy, it's life and sometimes, it isn't at all fair. If anyone should know that it's the three of us."

"You most of all Double D" Eddy whispered.

"Maybe so Eddy, but we've all had our share of life's disappointments haven't we?"

"It's not right Double D, You worked so hard, You taught us everything. I-"

"It's alright Eddy, I'll be there to watch you two. You have my support the entire way gentlemen."

"No, if Double D's not gonna do it, I won't either" Ed said.

"Don't be that way Ed, please, it'll be good for you two. We've been through this countless times. You don't have time to waste on going back and forth, the show' is not that far off." Double D hesitated before continuing.

"It'll hurt me more if you don't. I want to see you succeed for once. You've got the talent, you can do it."

"We don't wanna hurt you Double D" Ed whimpered.

"Then... you'll do this for me Ed?" Double D looked to his friends and waited for the answer.

"For you Double D." The taller Ed vowed.

"Eddy?"

"I-I don't want to leave you out Double D. You're our best friend and this should be a team thing..."

"It is, You're using the skills that I shared with you. Please?" Eddy thought for a moment.

"Okay, but, ya have to come over and play guitar for us. Help us practice."

"What will you do then, When you're both on stage and don't have my guitar to lead you if I do?"

"We'll memorize the parts"

"Doesn't quite work that way Eddy." Eddy spent the better part of an hour trying to convince Double D to play. In the end, as always Eddy got what he wanted and the Eds found themselves in Eddy's house.

Double D was hesitant to pick up the guitar at first, Eddy handed it to him and offered an encouraging smile.

"Once more Sock head, For us. We'll follow you" Double D nodded.

"Gentlemen, let's play some music" Double D said as he began to strum the guitar. He smiled, it felt good to play again. It felt natural to him, Eddy smiled from where he sat at the keyboard.

"Any time you're ready Double D."

"Very well then." Double D thought for a moment before choosing a song. He played only a few notes before Eddy and Ed joined in.

"Sing it Sock Head." Eddy didn't need to ask twice.

"Nice and easy warm up" He said and Began to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushin' through._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

"This is where you come in, pay attention please. Eddy, this is mostly you." He instructed.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way_

_into your loving arms this much I know is true.._

_that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

'Very good."

_I think about the years I spent just passin' through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every-_

"Oh my goodness, I've never heard anything like it." Eddy's mother had appeared in the doorway, in her hands was a tray of cookies and three glasses of milk. Double D quickly put the guitar down and was silent, his face had turned an embarrassed red.

"I apologize, I seem to have gotten carried away."

"It's our fault Mom, We asked him to, pleaded with him to do it."

"What on Earth are you talking about Eddy?" there was a slight awkward silence.

"Well, what were you talkin' about?"

"You three, you're amazing. Eddward, sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way but... what is wrong with your parents, not to encourage you to move forward with a voice like that and the way you play that guitar-" The three boys smiled.

"I wonder the same thing mom" Eddy said. Double D's embarrassment increased as he tried to hide behind Ed.

"Nope, I'm not gonna let ya go back to that Double D." Eddy said grabbing him and pulling him away.

"I won't say anything Eddward, you're always welcome to play here. You're fantastic and the three of you singing and playing together, you blend so well. I'm proud of the three of you."

"Thank you" the Eds said in unison. Eddy's mother put the tray down.

"In case you three need a snack." Again the boys thanked her. After she left, they took a break to enjoy the cookies.

"Your mom sure is nice Eddy" Ed stated biting into the chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah, She's pretty cool. Most of the time. They finished in silence and got back to work.

The talent show was fast approaching and with Double D helping them, Eddy knew they couldn't lose.

A/N: Song is by Rascal Flatts, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

" You'll be alright, remember your notes are on the papers in front of you, in case you get nervous, take a deep breath. I'll be standing right back here. You'll do great." Double D said as Ed and Eddy made their way to the stage. They looked out toward the audience but were unable to see past the stage lights.

They sat down next to the instruments and froze, Eddy found that his mind had gone blank and he looked to Ed who seemed just as confused and frightened.

"Remember why we're here Lumpy." Ed nodded and slowly began to play.

After several agonizing minutes their turn ended and they retreated from the stage with their heads hung low ashamed of their performance.

"Oh, Eddy, Ed,, Don't be so discouraged, anyone could have-"

"We failed you Double D. We'll never play again, it was all for-"

"Hold it right there Eddy, If I can do it you certainly can. First time is always the most difficult. There will be others in time. I still have faith." Double D comforted them as best he could.

"You really think we should, after that? Eddy asked gesturing to the stage.

"Yes, take it as a learning experience and move on to the next competition."

Eddy thought about it for a while, the shame had taken it's toll with each day. Double D insisted it was nothing, that there where far worse things that could have happened than a few bad notes. and a very severe case of stage fright.

Slowly Double D was able to motivate them to get back into the music by initiating it himself.

Shortly after Double D came to them with a request, one that the other two Eds wouldn't refuse.

"Gentlemen, I don't ask much of you, at least I don't believe I do." Double D began.

Eddy had to admit that it was true, he and Ed turned to him, when Double D started a conversation with 'I don't ask for much' He really wanted or needed something.

Normally, even before any musical talent had been discovered, The Eds shared a strong bond that even through Eddy's selfishness and greed, Ed's own behavior and antics, this simple statement coming from Double D stopped them and demanded their full attention. This would be no different.

"What's on your mind Sockhead?" Eddy was far less inclined to sound aggressive when conversations were initiated this way.

"You mean besides his hat Eddy?" Ed said in his usual way.

"My hat is on my head Ed. It's two completely different things." Double D shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway, As I'm sure you're both well aware, My birthday is coming up shortly and You two always ask me what it is I want, well, this year, I want you to play for me. I want you to play your best and really show me what you can do."

"You got it Double D, we'll do it for ya, what song do ya want?"

"Anyone you chose. One other thing, I want you to do it outside, it's supposed to be a beautiful day."

"This is payback isn't it?" Eddy smirked.

"Not the way you think it is but I suppose you could look at it that way. " The conversation was left there as the Eds decided to go out for some fresh air.

As they left Eddy's house, they noticed that the children had gathered in the street. Nazz was speaking to them and whatever was happening, it must have been exciting. The Eds looked at each other in mild bewilderment.

As they approached the crowd, They noticed that Nazz was reading a paper.

"Excuse me Jimmy, but what's Nazz talking about?" Double D asked.

"That new show that everyone's so excited about, You Think You Got Talent is casting in the city!" Double D listened carefully to the rest of the information

"June fifth the casting will take place in the city at the the Grand Peach Theater. All ages are welcome to participate in auditions participants may showcase their talent in a variety of ways. Casting begins at noon. Please come early to register"

The Cul- de Sac children spoke excitedly among themselves.

"I think the Eds should try out" Kevin said suddenly.

"I think that's a great idea Kevin, Ed and Eddy will do great." Double D said looking back at his friends.

"No way Sock Head, that's on TV. We sucked at our first one, I'm not gonna go out there and do it in front of the world"

"Then you don't want to be famous Eddy every single one of the celebrities that are on TV or movies, at least once in their careers have gotten mixed up in something that hadn't gone as they thought it would."

'Yeah, an some of 'em didn't get anything after that." Eddy said.

"Change of plans, instead of what I asked for originally, for my birthday, I want you to do this." Double D said. "please keep in mind that I-"

"Don't ask for a lot, yeah, fine. But if we end up like that-"

"You won't, you'll have something you didn't before." Ed and Eddy looked at each other.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, You've got some practice to get in." As the boys walked away, the could hear the children cheering excitedly. Double D smiled this was their chance.

A/N: Thanks for supporting this story everyone, I appreciate the kind words of encouragement. I hope you will review, It would be a really nice early birthday gift if you would :) thank you


	10. Chapter 10

" I can't believe we're doin' this..." Eddy grumbled as he and Ed sat in the waiting area at the theater.

"It's for Double D ,Eddy, We gotta do it. We gotta try to get to the next round too."

"Yeah I know, He better appreciate this"

"I do Eddy, thank you both for being here." Eddy's eyes widened as he turned to see Double D standing next to him, carrying his guitar case.

"Hiya Double D!" ed greeted happily.

"Greeting Ed, Eddy."

"what're ya doin ' Sock Head?"

"Didn't I tell you that you would have something you didn't before?"

"Y-You're gonna play too?"

"That's right Eddy." Eddy couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

"What about your mom and dad?" Ed asked.

"Mother and Father left for an extended business trip this morning, They won't be back for a while. It happens every year at about this time."

"won't you get in trouble Double D?"

"More than I can imagine I'm sure but...This is something that meant a lot to all three of us and I believe that we need to see it through to the end." The Eds stared at their friend in astonishment.

"Wow Sock Head, I never knew you had it in ya."

"There is a lot that you didn't know until recently. Before we go on however, I just wanted to say that no matter what happens here today, You two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for and I also wanted to say Thank you. Without the two of you, I wouldn't have the courage to be here now."

"We should be thanking you Double D, for teachin' us and havin' so much faith in us. I'm glad you'll be up there with us. No matter what happens boys, win or lose, at least we got each other."

"That's true Eddy, You both have come a long way and I know we an do this."

"It's in the bag Double D, cause we got you. The rest of these guys can't touch us" Eddy said confidently.

After what seemed like hours, it was the Eds' turn.

"When we get up there, it will be a little intimidating, don't let the people out there scare you. It's just the three of us, focus on the music and everything will be fine." Ed and Eddy nodded taking a deep breath.

"We'll follow ya Double D. Come on Ed, we got a competition to win." The Eds walked out onto the stage and stood in the center facing the judges. Eddy was amazed that Double D, once so frightened to be on camera now stood without shaking.

"Hello boys, how are you?" one of the judges asked.

"We're well, thank you," Double D replied into the microphone in front of him.

"nervous are you?" Asked the second.

"A bit naturally,"

""well, what have you come to do for us today?" the final judge crossed his arms clearly unimpressed.

"We sing" Double D said.

"And you play as well, I see that they've brought out the keyboard and drum set."

"Yes"

"Do you boys truly believe that you can make it through to the end of this show?" The stern man at the end of the table asked,

"Not only will we get to the end, But we have what it takes to win." Double D said as the crowd cheered,

"When you're ready then"

Double D turned to his friends. "Just like at home, don't pay any attention to them, we can do this."

Eddy smiled.

"Like I said we got you, there ain't nothin' to worry about." Double D nodded as Ed and Eddy took their places and waited for their cue to come. Soon enough it did and Double D gave Eddy and the Eds began to play.

The dawn is breaking, A light shining through

You're barely wakin' and I'm tangled up in you...

As Ed and Eddy joined in the room fell silent.

I'm open you're closed, where I follow you'll go

I worry I won't see your face light up again

Even the best fall down sometime

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find you and I collide.

The more the song went on, the more relaxed the Eds found themselves becoming

Don't stop here

I've lost my place

I'm close behind

By the time the Eds had finished the room which had remained silent for most of the song was filled with cheers and standing ovations Eddy couldn't believe it and Ed sat equally stunned behind the drums. Double D motioned for them to join him in center stage as the judges themselves applauded.

"Absolutely unbelievable boys, simply incredible." the words of praise reaching their ears were at the moment surreal.

Double D turned to his friends, it made him happy to see their faces. He was grateful to have this second chance at his dream, but blessed to be able to share it with his best friends. The room quieted down after a while, allowing the judges to speak again.

"There's no way we're going to allow that kind of talent to go unnoticed, Does your group have a name?"

The Eds looked at each other before Eddy took the microphone,

"The Eds.' he said shortly. More cheering and chants of 'Eds" came from the crowd,

"Well, if that's your nervous performance, you'll just have to come back and show us what it sounds like when you're not. Congratulations boys, You're on to the next round." More cheering this time louder than before.

"Thank you!" The Eds said in unison exiting the stage.

"We really just did that didn't we?"

"Yes, we really did, and they really loved us." Double D said smiling.

"Congrats Double D, you're well on your way to your dream."

"We're on our way yes. I didn't do this alone you know."

"Yeah but, you did before and once we're up there at the top, it all you Double D."

"No, I couldn't possibly, We'll be there together Eddy, as it should be. After all, they do say it's lonely at the top. I'd prefer to have some company." Double D said smiling.

"Happy Birthday Double D." Eddy said grinning, Ed scooped them both up into a tight hug.

"Thank you both, for making today the best day ever."

A/N:Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It'll make my Bday even better to know that there are people who enjoy my writing. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we are gentlemen. Round two, in just a moment, we will walk onto that stage, in front of those cameras and give it our best shot." Double D said as the three boys stood backstage together.

"Still pretty nervous about those cameras. Everyone back home's gonna be watchin' us. You think it was bad before... wait til we end up goin' home after this. We'll never hear the end of it."

"They're watching to support us Eddy, not make fun of us. Remember what Nazz said W-"

"Not worried about her, everyone else is gonna have a field day with it."

"This is a voting round Eddy, not only do the judges have their say, but the viewers at home will call in for their favorite acts, keep that in mind when we get back."

"Boys," The Eds turned to see Eddy's mother smiling at them.

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of the three of you. I know you'll make it, you've all worked so hard." The Eds smiled. Eddy was about to reply when they were called onto the stage.

"Go on now. I'll be watching." She said as the three boys made their way onto the center of the stage. They were greeted by applause and cheering.

Eddy was already feeling more comfortable.

"Welcome back boys, looking a bot more confident tonight."

"Feelin' like it too." Eddy said, Double D smiled, He hadn't expected Eddy to speak first.

"Excellent. This is a tough competition, We can't wait to see what you've got for us. Off you go."

The Eds took their places and the room became silent. Double D looked back at his friends who nodded, Double D began to play, prompting Ed and Eddy to follow. The performance began.

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the mornin' I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own.

I used to roll the dice

feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

listen as the crowd would sing

Now the old king is dead

Long live the king.

One minute I held the key

next the walls were closed on me

and I discovered that my castles stand

upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

The crowd cheered as the rose to their feet as Eddy joined in.

Back in the Cul De Sac. The children gathered in front of Nazz's TV to watch the Eds on stage.

"They're not gonna pull that song of man, one of 'em's gonna mess it up" Kevin jeered

"It's a tough song sure, but they're goin' it. Would you just listen to Double D?" Nazz sighed contentedly. Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait an' see."

"You told them to do it Kev, what's wrong with you?" Kevin gave no answer.

"Look Jimmy, isn't this exciting?" Sarah squeal pointing at Ed at the drums.

"They're fantastic, who would've thought those three had any talent at all?" Jimmy said.

Kevin chuckled.

"They're not gonna get this right, I heard 'em practicin' this Eddy can't get the words right after the Jerusalem part."

"Wanna bet?" Nazz asked.

"Bet what, you'll lose"

If Eddy get's it wrong, or any of them mess up this song, I won't vote at the end of the show, and you can say I told ya so all you want and I won't say a word about your bike anymore, k?"

"What would you want then?" Nazz seemed to think it over.

"If They don't You have to do one thing I say, no matter what it is."

"That confident in those losers?" Kevin sneered. Nazz stood firm.

"You're on."

As the music played on stage Eddy became increasingly nervous. He knew he had no chance of making it past this part and ran through the words in his mind, remembering what Double D had told him.

"If you get stuck, don't worry, remember, Choirs singing, mirror, sword then shield. Slow it down in you r mind if you have to." Eddy pulled away from the microphone long enough to take a deep breath and release it.

Be my mirror my sword an' shield my missionaries in a foreign field

for some reason I can't explain

"He did it" Kevin whispered staring in shock.

Everyone in the audience including the judges stood up as the song came to an end. The children back at Nazz's place did the same cheering as the Eds came together in the center stage once again.

It was several moments before the cheering settled enough for the judges to speak.

"That's a truly tough song boys, but you pulled it off in a big way." More cheers came and Eddy felt incredibly proud of what they had accomplished.

"It's all up to the viewer now, which acts go through to the next round which as you know is on step closer to the finale in California. Sadly my vote doesn't count, if it did, you'd have it. I'm very much hoping to see you back , next time you're on this stage it'll be the results from tonight so, my advice to everyone who loves these three as much as I do is Vote!" More encouraging cheers filled the room.

Nazz grabbed her phone and waited for the instructions to be given. The rest of the children grabbed a pen and paper.

"Impressive, but it would seem that one of you nearly lost his nerve up there tonight, perhaps you're only setting yourselves up for disaster." The third judge commented. "Choosing a song like this could mean a one way ticket home and off the show." The crowd booed loudly.

"thank you boys, we hope to see you again. Excellent job." The Eds thanked everyone and exited the stage.

After receiving the information The Cul de sac children rushed home to use up their votes, ten each the announcer had said and gave a phone number to call.

Nazz stopped Kevin on his way out and handed him a piece of paper with the number on it,

"You lost Kev. That's ten votes when you get back to your place."

"You can't seriously believe they'll win, all you guys are doin' is settin' the Eds up to fail."

"You bet on it Dude, now you gotta pay up." Kevin took the paper from her and sighed.

"This really bites" He mumbled as the door closed and he made his way home.

"You did it Eddy!" Ed shouted as he pulled his friends into a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

"You certainly did Eddy, I'm very proud of you" Double D said. "Both of you are doing an extraordinarily well."

"Wouldn't be here without ya Double D. Come on, let's find mom an' go celebrate."

"Celebrate what Eddy, we gotta wait ta see if we get voted through"

"Yeah Ed, But we gave 'em a show none of us are ever gonna forget, I never dreamed we'd be this close to it." 

Little did the Eds know that someone was watching them as they began their search for Eddy's mother, someone who was not at all happy about their victory.

A/N: song is Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story.


	12. Chapter 12

The Eds sat in the car sipping milkshakes and feeling good about how their adventure was turning out.

Eddy however was hit hard suddenly by thee reality of the situation that Double D could find himself in.

Eddy, is something bothering you?" Double D asked softly.

"We were just on TV." He said shortly.

"Yes, but you knew that before we-"

"That's not what I mean. What about your mom an' dad, if they see ya before the end..." Double D looked down at the floor and smiled slightly.

"Eddy, Mother and Father don't watch TV. All they ever do is work."

"What's gonna happen if they find out you did this?" Double D sighed.

"Don't let my consequences get in the way of your success Eddy. I don't want either of you to worry about that. That is my problem to deal with when the time comes."

"When it comes, ya mean ya think they'll find out?" Ed suddenly began to feel bad as well.

"There was never any doubt that one way or another, Mother and Father would know. Whatever happens, I don't regret this in the slightest bit."

"But you wouldn't be with us Double D. They won't let you play or sing with us anymore, what if you're not even allowed to be our friend anymore?" Tears were forming in Ed's eyes.

"Ed, nothing can ever make me stop being your friend. Mother ans Father can certainly tell me I can't be around the two of you anymore but the bond will still be there. We've found ways around obstacles before, who's to say we can't do it again?"

"I could get used to this" Eddy said smirking, leaving the other two confused.

"To what ?" Ed stared blankly at Eddy.

"This side of Sock head. He's different now, but still just the right amount of the Double D we've always known. Kinda... intriguing wouldn't ya say?" Double D laughed softly.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I'd say." The boys shared a laugh.

"You're somethin' else Double D."

"Why thank you Eddy." Ed grinned silently. He was enjoying the moment with his friends.

"What do ya think's goin on back home?" Eddy asked the smile never leaving his face.

"Maybe they are celebrating with buttered toast and gravy."

"Yeah, doubt that Lumpy. Think everyone's glad we did it?"

"Almost everyone. He seemed more positive than is 'normal' but I'm not convinced that Kevin is joining any celebrations."

"Yeah, he probably hates our guts even more now. After all, we did make it and You were the one that took id drum set Double D" Double D straightened himself up as if he were about to give them one of the lectures he was known to give.

"There are rules to making bets gentleman. Never bet on anything unless you're absolutely certain you can win, and never, ever bet with something you'd like to keep. There's no such thing as a 'sure thing'"

"Have much experience in that area do ya?"

"Well, I may have done it once or twice, I'm not much for gambling but-"

"Just keeps getting' more an' more interestin' don't it?" Eddy shook his head.

"What does?"

"You. I never woulda believed it. Anything else we should know?"

"Like what, do you have something specific in mind to ask?"

"I got a lot a stuff ta ask" Double D smiled warmly.

"Ask me anything"

"Did you have friends before you came to Peach Creek?" Ed asked.

"I had one that I felt close to, that was a long time ago." The thought seemed to greatly upset him.

There was a moment of silence between them,

"You miss him?" Double D shook his head.

"It's kind of hard to miss someone like Will. We were close right up until we were in the same competition. It was just the two of us and I won but it was close. He was so angry, he-" Double D turned his attention back to his milkshake. Ed and Eddy understood and changed the subject.

None of the Eds noticed the figure standing a short distance away from them.

"Stupid Eddward, you always had to be at the top. Always better than me, than everyone. Just couldn't stay away from it, You'll wish you had. You and your so called friends." Will glared once more before departing the scene.

A/N: thank you to everyone for reading and supporting this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't stand this, this waitin' stuff is hard on the nerves." Eddy said as the Eds once again found themselves back stage. Eddy was glad they wouldn't be playing tonight simply because of his nerves. Double D promised it would get easier over time, just as it had when it came to walking onto the stage in the first place.

"Do you think we'll make it Double D?" Ed asked as the three stood close.

"I can't promise, but I think we'll be moving on. After all, going by the reaction of the audience, I'd say we did very well."

"Yeah but look at everyone else, They're good too."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, No one else got a standing ovation did they?" Eddy shook his head.

"Still, some of 'em seem like they're a lot better than us"

"There will always be people out there that have more skills, are slightly more talented in some areas than we are. That's life Eddy, As long as you use your talents to the best of your ability, that's all you can do."

"One day it might not be good enough, then what?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, let's make the best of this" Double D said.

Double D peered out onto the stage at the group waiting for the results.

He watched as the judges gave the news to the young lady. Double D couldn't help but feel for her as she hugged the group of girls that were moving on and left the stage in tears.

"It'll be our turn soon Gentlemen." Double D told them. Eddy nodded taking in a deep breath. Ed however seemed to be watching something, his eyes darting as if he was seeing something rushing back and forth.

He took a step toward it only to be stopped by Eddy who hadn't noticed his friend's behavior.

"We're up Ed." He stated as he grabbed the taller boy by the arm and forced him to follow him.

The crowd cheered as the two acts stood beside each other waiting to see what fate had in store for them.

Ed never looked at the judges, his eyes remained fixed.

Double D looked over at their rivals. Three young girls just around the same age as the Eds. They seemed nervous. Double D made eye contact briefly with the taller blonde girl who smiled encouragingly.

Though they had never officially introduced themselves, Double D had spoken to her if only to wish them good luck. He returned the smile.

"well, I can tell you that between the two acts, it's gotta be a close call." The judge said opening the envelope to reveal the results of the voting. The Eds moved in closer to each other.

Back in Peach Creek the children once again gathered together, crossing their fingers and waiting anxiously. Sarah was holding onto Jimmy's hand tightly as they watched. Nazz sat on the edge of her chair gripping it in anticipation.

"Come on Ed boys." Rolf whispered Kevin however was seemingly bored with situation, he sat in the corner crossing his arms.

The judge cleared his throat and prepared to announce the group moving on to the next round.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've both done a phenomenal job, but only one can move on. The group that will be staying with us is...'

The Cul-De-Sac children drew in a breath and held it.

"The Eds..congratulations boys, we'll see you in the next round. Ladies, you did a fantastic job and we wish you all the best." The crowd cheered as the girls wrapped their arms around the Eds.

"You guys are great. Win this." The blonde girl whispered in Double D's ear before leaving the stage for the final time.

"Survived your first voting round, you do realize that now the competition gets tougher to beat, everyone's gotta step it up each time." Before anyone could reply, Ed grabbed Double D and Eddy suddenly forcing them to the floor as a loud metallic creaking came from above, followed by the crashing of the stage light which hit the stage where Double D had been standing.

"Ed!" Sarah screamed suddenly burying her face in Jimmy's shoulder.

The judges stood up and the crowd gasped and fell silent. Shattered glass lay all over the stage as the Eds pushed themselves into a sitting position.

"Ed, Eddy, are you alright?" Double D asked panicking.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Eddy said

"Are you okay Double D?" Ed asked brushing himself off.

"Yes, Th-thank you Ed." Ed hugged them both.

"I didn't want you to get hurt guys!" he said shaking.

"We're not hurt Ed, thanks to you." Eddy's mother attempted to rush onto the stage only to be held back.

"Someone figure out what's goin' on with this!" the judge shouted as Ed helped his friends up and they walked off stage to stand with Eddy's mom.

"You're sure you're alright?" She asked. It was then that Double D took hold of Ed's arm.

"Looks like you've got cut Ed, We should get that looked at. " He said looking off to the side.

"It's not your fault Double D, I'll be okay. It's not that bad anyway. I'm glad you guys are okay" Ed smiled. Eddy put a hand on his friend's back.

"Ya did a good thing tonight Ed. Saved us"

"Ah it was nothin' guys." The taller boy insisted as they made their way out the stage door and into the car.


	14. Chapter 14

"No, honest, I'm okay. I didn't mean to scare you, I- Yeah I'm sorry Sarah, I'll talk to you later, you go ahead and play with Jimmy" Ed said hanging up the phone and sighing.

"Everything okay Ed?" Eddy asked, Ed nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah wanted to make sure we were okay. She's not very happy right now"

"None of us are. Let's go back an' check on Double D." The stage light incident had all three of the Eds shaken, although Ed and Eddy were slowly getting back to normal, Double D remained quiet and kept to himself most of the day.

As Ed and Eddy entered the room, they found their friend sitting on the chair looking out of the window.

"You okay Sockhead?" Eddy was beginning to worry.

"No, I certainly am not okay"

"What can we do Double D?" Ed asked e knew that Double D felt guilty about the cut which required several stitches.

"You can get ready to leave."

"And go where?"

"Home Eddy. I feel it's in our best interest to -"

"Hold it, you preach ta us all this time about not givin' up and just cause some accident happens you wanna run back ta Peach Creek, you kidddin' me?"

"I assure you, I am very serious. Things like that just don't happen Eddy."

"I'm not goin' back home, not until we get ta the end here."

"You don't seem to understand the situation. We need to-"

"Stuff happens Sockhead, come on" Eddy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've been on stage, and in Competitions and on stage many times, not once has that ever happened. Not ever."

"First time for everything. Nothin' more"

"Fine. I can't make you leave. You two can stay but you'll do so without me." Double D said standing up.

"Wait, wh- we can't do this without ya. You got us here. This was for you. We did this because you told us-"

"Since when do you do anything I tell you to Eddy?" Ed sat quietly in the corner of the room. He hated it when Eddy and Double D argued, it was rare that Double D shouted at either of them.

"I can't believe you. You're being such a jerk!"

"Call me whatever you like, but you know-"

"STOP IT" Double D and Eddy did indeed stop, they turned to face Ed.

"We got here cause of Double D. He's our best friend Eddy. He wants us to do good. If He says we should go home, he's gotta have a reason. Double D, I know what happened was scary, even scarier than the monster movies, but we can get through it."

"Ed, listen to me, I do want you and Eddy to succeed but I can't -"

"But you love the stage Double D, we want you to be there, it's where you belong" Ed said

Double D remained silently staring at the boy in front of him.

"Thank you, but it isn't worth it to me to risk your lives. You both mean more to me than any of this. You could have been seriously hurt or so much worse." Double D said softly, tears filling his eyes.

"you were up there too. You could've gotten hurt."

"Yes, we were all up there but what does -"

"You said me an Ed, what about you, it was right above you. If Ed hadn't-" The realization was hitting Eddy.

"Eddy, I-" What could he say, since the beginning of their journey, all three of the boys had started to change, none of them had ever thought that Eddy would lose a great deal of his 'all about me' attitude, or that Double D, the once obedient son, who so often said how important it was to listen to your parents, would disregard their instructions. Ed had surprised everyone, his normally 'stupid' as Eddy called it, behavior fading slightly.

The Eds sat down in silence. It was a while before Eddy finally spoke.

"It really coulda hit you Double D. Me an Ed, We wouldn't know what to do if we lost you"

"Well, we're all still here, thanks to Ed. I just don't think it's safe to continue like this." Double D said gently.

"Maybe you're right Double D. I just don't want us ta go out like this. I'll do whatever you say. Ya wanna go home we'll go. Truth is guys, that you two are the only ones besides my mom an' dad that ever really cared about me." Eddy said, no longer caring to keep his feelings hidden from them.

"Too bad we can't find a way to stay, we really had a chance." Ed sighed.

Double D hated to let them down, in truth, if he was in the contest alone, he himself would risk it, but never Ed and Eddy.

"We have a few days until everything starts up again. Give me until then to think of something. In the meantime, we should go on with our business as usual. That is if you're up to it Ed." Ed smiled.

"I can do it Double D, it doesn't hurt that much, it made Sarah so happy that we were on TV. Think of how happy she'll be when we win" he said

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Ed."

"Hey, what're we sittin' around mopin' for, let's go out an' find somethin' ta do." Eddy said, the usual tone was back in his voice, prompting Ed and Double D to follow his lead.

"I'm hungry guys" Ed said.

"We'll go get somethin' ta eat an' take the afternoon off. There's plenty of stuff we haven't seen around here, We'll have a good time." Eddy said, Double D walked over to his belongings and pulled out his camera.

"Everybody ready?"

"Ready Eddy!" Double D and Ed answered in unison as they left the room. Double D stopped looking back into the empty room.

He thought of the current situation and possible remedies for it.

"We ain't getting' any younger Double D!" He snapped back to reality.

"Coming Eddy."

"Geez Sockhead, you think too much." Eddy grumbled as they made their way outside and began their quest to take their minds off of the event.

"And by the way boys, what happens in the room stays in the room, got it?"

"Where do you think we are Eddy L-"

"Shut up Double D. I know where we are, and you know what I'm talkin' about." His words sounded harsh, but he wore a smile. The mood had already begun to lift.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone that has been reading and or reviewing. I appreciate all of the kind comments. :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Remember what I said, Don't stand close to me. I won't risk something else happening while we're out there."

"But Double D, If we stay away from you and it does happen-"

"See what ya did, you're scarin' Lumpy." Double D sighed, the look in Ed's eyes told him that Eddy was right.

"I'm sorry Ed. I just don't want either of you to get hurt again."

"We don't want you to be hurt either, if we're away from you then I can't-"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, just not with the two of you." Ed and Eddy reluctantly agreed to Double D's terms.

"Now then, to get through this round, the song must be done perfectly."

"Yeah, sure, we picked a great song, the ladies'll love it.. did you tell us that they're the majority of the ratings?"

"Statistically, yes. Don't become arrogant now Eddy, That's when you lose. You become too comfortable with what you're doing and-" Double D was interrupted by the announcer calling them to the stage.

Sarah watched nervously as Ed took his place at the drums and the cheering crowd became silent.

"It'll be okay Sarah, they must have it fixed by now" Jimmy tried to comfort her by patting her hand.

Nazz settled in on the other side of Sarah. "Jimmy's right, they couldn't let them on if it wasn't"

Sarah simply nodded but was visibly shaking.

"Welcome back boys, glad you decided to join us, after what happened. Thought it might scare you off."

"We don't scare easily" The audience resumed the cheers.

"Good, music business has no room for the faint of heart. Anytime you're ready" The judge offered an encouraging smile.

Double D turned back to Ed and Eddy who nodded.

Everyone in Peach Creek held their breath as Double D began to play.

I don't know what he does to make you cry

but I'll be there to make you smile

I don't have a fancy car

To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles

I don't care if he buys you nice things

does his gifts come from the heart

I don't know but if you were my girl

I'd make it so we'd never be apart

But my love is all I have to give

without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you

but love is all I have to give to you.

Nazz felt her heart melt as the Eds' voices blended together beautifully.

"Don't you just love Double D's voice?" She sighed staring at the three boys on TV.

"Give me a break. Anyone can do that" Kevin said

"let's see you do it then" Sarah challenged only to be met with silence.

"come on everyone, can't we just watch the show?" Jimmy chimed in.

"Looks like Eddy's got his own part in the song." Nazz pointed to the screen

When you talk (when you talk)

does it seem like he's not been listenin' to a word you say

that's okay babe just tell me your problems I try my best

to kiss them all away.

Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most

does his friends get all your time

baby please, I'm on my knees

prayin' for the day that you'll be mine.

"Whoa Dude, did you just hear Ed?" Nazz asked in shock.

"That's my big brother!" Sarah said beaming. Ed's voice was not normally heard along with the other two leaving everyone stunned.

"You gotta admit Ed sounds great."

"He's good, but Double D's the best." Nazz confirmed.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "you can't be serious Nazz, They're-"

"They're what Kev?" Nazz asked giving him a death glare.

"Nothin' never mind." Their focus was once again on the Eds as their song ended.

"Boys, Boys, you never cease to amaze us, well done!"

"You three have a tremendous amount of talent and together, you are a true force to be reckoned with in this competition and in the music world. Once more I urge you all to vote. "

"If I had to bet, my money is still on you three to win" The judges' comments were nothing compared to the audience's support.

"Thank you ." The Eds replied in unison.

"You guys are awesome!" someone shouted as the Eds left the stage.

"The rest of these guys can't touch us" Eddy proclaimed as the boys reached back stage listening to the heightened volume of screaming Chants of "Eds" filled the boys' ears.

"Remember what I said about arrogance Eddy." Double D warned.

"Whatever, and ta think you didn't wanna do this. Nothin' happened."

"No. It wouldn't have, because I was expecting it to. He would have known that. He's too smart to try the same thing twice. At least twice in a row."

"Huh, What're you talkin' about Sock head?" Double D shook his head thoughtfully.

"That stage light was no accident Eddy, I was trying to tell you. I wanted to go back to Peach Creek for that just that reason. It isn't safe for you and Ed. Will won't aim directly at you, but he wouldn't care if others got hurt in the process."

"Will, ya mean the friend you had before, why would he-"

"Jealously can do terrible things to people Eddy. It can break up friendships and lead people to cause physical harm to others." Double D felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Double D, You are our friend now and I will not let him hurt you."

"Thank you Ed, but my concern if for you and Eddy."

"We'll be alright Double D, you got real friends now, we'll deal with this together. No one messes with the Eds."

"Enjoy yourself Eddward, it won't last. Your time at the top is coming to an end." Will whispered ans disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: Song is all I have to give by the backstreet boys. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this.


End file.
